Le contrôle des sentiments
by blanche.vachon
Summary: Brittany & Rachel font semblant d'être en couple pour une simple et bonne raison ; Brittany veut récupérer Santana qui fréquente maintenant Dani.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. :)

Ceux qui connaissent ma fiction "love me with a text" vont reconnaître le style beaucoup centré sur les textos, mais les deux fictions sont entièrement différentes. Aucun lien!

Je ne vous dit pas si c'est endgame Rachel/Brittany ou Santana/Brittany. J'ai toujours rêvé du couple Britt & Rachel alors soyez prêt à tout. :P

LES TEXTOS ; Britt en normal.

Rachel en **gras**.

Santana en _italique_.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! :)

* * *

31_ octobre 2013_

Tu te réveilles en sursautant. En fait, tu te réveilles ainsi depuis les trois dernières semaines. Depuis la mort de Finn, plus rien n'est pareil. Surtout que toi, tu dois passer au travers de cette tragédie toute seule. Tu regardes ton téléphone. L'écran affiche qu'il n'est que 23h47. Tu soupires et décides de lui écrire.

23H48 - Est-ce que tu dors?

**23H51 - Non. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin un signe de vie Brittany.**

23H52 - J'ai besoin de parler. De me changer les idées.

**23H53 - Je suis dans le même besoin.**

**23H54 - Mais je cherche quand même à comprendre pourquoi tu m'écris à moi. Santana n'est pas disponible?**

23H56 - Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est avec toi que j'avais envie de discuter, Rachel.

**23H58 - D'accord. Alors, dis moi.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

1er novembre 2013

00H00 - La solitude me tue.

**00H02 - Je croyais que t'aimais bien ça à MIT?**

00H04 - Tout le monde me dit que je devrais être heureuse et que j'ai une de ces chances. Mais c'est pas le cas. Et depuis que... Finn est parti, je me rends compte que la vie est fragile.

Tu te frappes la tête contre le mûr une dizaine de fois. Mais c'est quoi ton foutu problème de lui rappeler la mort de Finn?

Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne t'a pas répondu depuis dix minutes.

00H15 - Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie en le mentionnant.

**00H19 - T'en fais pas, t'as rien fait de mal. Alors, pourquoi ne retournes tu pas à Lima?**

00H20 - Ma famille est là. Les gens que j'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de bien repenser à tout ça. J'ai pas envie de gâcher l'opportunité d'une vie.

**00H23 - Ton bonheur doit passer avant tout, tu sais? :)**

Tu souris. Elle a raison.

00H24 - Oui, je sais bien.

00H25 - Sinon, toi, tu t'en sors bien..?

**00H27 - Santana, Kurt & Dani sont là pour me divertir. Donc j'essaie d'aller bien. Mais c'est pas facile, tu sais..**

00H29 - Je comprends. Le plus important c'est de ne pas s'isoler.

**00H32 - J'ai l'impression qu'étudier à la MIT t'a donné une de ces sagesses!**

00H34 - Pourquoi? :)

**00H35 - Tu sembles... différente, c'est tout!**

00H37 - Tu veux dire : moins idiote hahaha!

**00H39 - Non, juste plus mature.**

00H41 - Merci, dans ce cas.

00H42 - Tu as mentionné une certaine Dani..?

**00H43 - Oui? Et?**

00H44 - Et bien, c'est qui?

**00H45 - Santana ne t'en a pas parlé?**

00H46 - Non? C'est quoi le rapport avec Santana?

Ton coeur se met à déconner. Il bat tellement rapidement que tu commences à ressentir une chaleure insupportable.

**00H48 - Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.**

00H50 - Rachel, je t'en pris. Explique moi..

**00H51 - Santana me tuerait.**

00H53 - Je ne lui dirai rien. Promis.

Tu t'attends au pire. Et le pire, c'est que ce que Rachel va te dire, c'est probablement ce que tu as en tête.

**00H55 - Dani travaille avec moi et Santana.**

00H56 - Au restaurant?

**00H56 - Oui.**

00H56 - Ensuite?

**00H57 - Santana fréquente Dani.**

Tu relis son message au moins cinq fois. Tu reste figée. Tu ne crois pas en avoir le droit, mais dans ta tête, tu injures Santana d'être passée à autre chose. Une larme habite le creu de ton oeil et fini par glisser le long de ta joue. Tu essaies de rester calme. Tu prends plusieurs respirations et écrit à Rachel.

01H04 - Depuis combien de temps?

**01H06 - Depuis quelques semaines. Moins d'un mois je crois.**

01H07 - Okay.

**01H09 - Désolée.. :(**

01H10 - C'est pas ta faute! Je vais aller dormir. Merci de m'avoir écouté. xox Bonne nuit.

**01H12 - Ça fait plaisir. Bonne nuit à toi aussi. xx**

Tu éteints l'écran de ton téléphone et le dépose sur ta table de nuit. Tu fixes le plafond bien que tu ne le vois pas puisque ta chambre est habitée par une noirceur totale. Ton cerveau ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer Santana avec cette Dani. Elles sont heureuses, s'embrassent. Et Santana ne pense plus du tout à toi. Tu éclates en sanglots. Ton corps tout entier tremble d'impuissance. Tu as l'impression d'avoir définitivement perdu ta douce moitié. Même si tu es sortie pendant quelques mois avec Sam, Santana n'a jamais quitté la surface de ton coeur. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu l'as perdu parce que t'es trop bornée. Parce que tu as voulu la faire souffrir à son tour. Tu te détestes. Tu finis tout de même par t'endormir, épuisée par toutes ces pensées souffrantes.

Tu te réveilles parce qu'un rayon de soleil te tape en plein visage. Tu es surprise de voir qu'il est déja 10H05. Ton téléphone indique que tu as deux nouveaux messages. Le premier est Quinn qui dit qu'elle s'ennuie. Tu es sûre que Rachel a quelque chose à voir avec ce message puisque tu n'as pas parlé à Quinn depuis deux semaines. Le deuxième message vient de Santana. Elle te souhaite un joyeux halloween en retard puisque vous ne vous êtes pas parlé hier. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire parce que tu as l'impression que Santana trouve à peu près n'importe quoi à t'écrire, pour te parler. Et là tu te souviens ... Dani.

Bref, tu te lèves. Tu prends ta douche, mange des céréales _Reese's Puff_, mets des vêtements propres et te diriges vers ton boulot, puisque le vendredi tu n'as pas d'école, donc tu travailles. Arrivée, tu salues quelques collègues que tu apprécies, et t'asseois à ton poste. Ton boulot ne te passionne pas, mais tu es payée pour répondre au téléphone et aidé des clients qui ont des problèmes avec leur internet. Tu ne te plains donc pas. Tu ne travailles que six heures, donc à 19h00 tu rentres chez toi. Tu as un nouveau message de Santana qui te demande ce que tu as fait de ta journée.

19H14 - J'ai travaillé. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse.

Tu regrettes ce message parce que c'est ta jalousie qui a parlé.

_19H17 - Je me suis toujours intéressée à ta vie. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?_

Tu soupires. Pourquoi agit-elle comme si elle n'a rien à se rapprocher?

19H19 - Sanny arrête de me cacher des trucs.

_19H21 - Je ne te cache rien?!_

Si elle serait face à toi, tu l'aurais probablement giflé.

19H23 - Dani, ça te dit quelque chose?

Tu regrettes de t'être emportée aussi facilement. Et d'avoir trahi Rachel. Mais tu devais la confronter sur ce sujet.

_19H25 - Comment tu sais pour Dani?_

Au moins, elle ne le nie pas. Tu décides de te calmer, parce que tu sais que de t'engueuler avec Santana n'avancera à rien.

19H29 - On s'en fout qui me l'a dit. Le problème ici est que tu me l'aies cacher.

_19H30 - C'est Rachel. J'en suis sûr._

19H32 - Que je n'apprenne pas que tu l'a engueulé. Elle doit déjà se remettre de Finn. Et en plus, elle a simplement voulu m'avoué ce que toi tu n'avais pas le cran de faire.

_19H34 - Je ne t'ai rien caché. Je ne l'ai tout simplement pas mentionné._

19H35 - T'as eu un mois pour me le dire, Santana.

_19H36 - Je n'en voyais pas l'importance. On est plus ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème._

Tu as mal. Ce qu'elle te dit, la façon qu'elle a de tout prendre à la légère, te donne l'impression de ne plus rien être à ses yeux. La jalousie veut te dominer mais tu la contre pour essayer d'être la plus mature dans cette conversation.

19H47 - Je suis contente pour toi. Vraiment.

Tu penses ces paroles. Mais en même temps, tu aimerais être celle qui la rend heureuse. Tu préfèrerais que cette Dani ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, mais avant tout, tu désires savoir que Santana est heureuse.

19H49 - Merci beaucoup, Britt-Britt.

Tu as toujours aimé ce petit surnom qu'elle seule te donne. Mais tu dois te réssoudre qu'il ne représente plus la même chose qu'avant. Maintenant, vous êtes meilleures amies. Sans ambigüités.

19H59 - Bonne soirée.

Tu ne lui réponds pas. Et surtout, tu ne lui demandes pas ce qu'elle va faire du reste de ta soirée, parce que ton instinct te dit que tu préfères ne pas le savoir.

Tu t'étends dans ton lit avec ton repas fraîchement cuisiné, soit une salade césar bien garnie et décides d'écouter un film. _Step Up 1_ avec le beau Channing Tatum et la magnifique Jenna Dewan, c'est parfait pour te changer les idées. Rendu à l'une de tes scènes préférées, celle de la grande fête où tout le monde danse, tu sens ton téléphone vibrer dans l'une de tes poches de pantalons.

**20H57 - Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais Santana m'a remercié de t'avoir dit pour Dani. Et en passant, je ne t'en veux pas.**

20H59 - Excuse moi, je devais en parler avec elle. C'est sorti d'un coup comme ça. Et je lui ai dit de pas t'en vouloir.

**21H03 - T'excuses pas. Vous aviez besoin d'en discuter et c'est fait.**

21H05 - Ouais.

**21H08 - Je peux te poser une question?**

21H10 - Oui..?

**21H11 - Tu l'aimes encore, hein?**

Tu hésites à lui répondre. Mais de toute façon, si elle te pose cette question, elle en connait probablement la réponse.

21H16 - Ouaip.

Tu te sens libre comme l'air après lui avoir envoyé ce message.

**21H17 - Elle le sait?**

21H19 - Non et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

**21H22 - Tu sais que si tu lui disais, elle laisserait Dani et viendrait te rejoindre sur le champs?**

Elle réussit à te faire sourire. Mais au plus profond de toi, tu es sûre que Rachel a tort.

21H24 - Si elle est avec Dani, c'est parce qu'elle l'aime, non? Et parce qu'elle est passée à autre chose.

L'écrire te fais mal. Alors tu essaies de ne pas imaginer le dire à voix haute, parce que le voir écrit te fais suffisament souffrir.

**21H27 - C'est comme tu veux. Mais je suis sûre que tu remporterais la compétition.**

Tu éclates de rire. Ça te fait un immense bien de discuter avec Rachel.

21H29 - Ce n'est pas une compétition. Mais on dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas tant que ça cette chère Dani..

**21H31 - Je ne la déteste pas, mais elle commence à me tomber royalement sur les nerfs.**

21H34 - Et pourquoi ça?

**21H35 - Elle semble déjà habiter avec nous.**

21H37 - Wow, c'est rapide.

**21H38 - Ouais. Et puis, toi, depuis le glee club, je te considère comme ma propre famille. Alors à mes yeux, tu seras toujours la seule qui devra se retrouver avec Santana.**

Tu souris à pleines dents, au point d'en avoir rapidement mal aux joues. Tu te rends compte que Rachel est incroyablement forte. Elle est là à te conseiller, à te faire rire et tout ça, seulement trois semaines après le décès de Finn. Tu sais très bien qu'intérieurement, elle souffre le martyr. Mais tu es fière de voir à quel point elle est forte moralement.

21H41 - Merci Rachel. J'en avais vraiment besoin! :)

21H43 - Hihi! :) Bon je dois te laisser. Demain je me lève tôt pour le boulot. Bonne nuit. xx

21H44 - Bonne nuit Rachel. xox

Tu finis d'écouter ton film. Et là, ta tête se met à se faire un million de scénarios sur à peu près n'importe quoi. Un qui t'intéresse plus que les autres, t'intrigue. Mais après quelques minutes de réflections, tu te trouves idiote de penser à tout ça. Mais faut quand même que tu en parles à Rachel.

22H56 - Rachel, j'ai une idée. Tu vas devoir faire semblant d'être ma nouvelle copine. Opération RSL (récupérer santana lopez) commence maintenant!


	2. Chapter 2

_2 novembre 2013_

Tu te lèves et en même temps, tu reçois un message. Tu te diriges vers la salle de bains pour tes besoin du matin et lis le message.

_10H11 - J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Ce serait sympa, non?_

Tu souris. Que tu le veuilles ou non, sa présence te ferait énormément de bien.

10H13 - J'adorerais te voir bientôt. Mais tu sais que je déteste prendre le train. Et que si je viens en voiture, c'est près de 4 heures de route.

_10H15 - Je pourrais prendre le train, moi._

Tu espérais cette réponse. Tu adores conduire, mais les longues distances te font peur.

10H17 - Oui, ce serait génial. Je n'aurais qu'à aller te chercher à l'arrêt.

_10H18 - Tu serais bientôt disponible?_

10H19 - Le weekend prochain, j'ai le samedi, dimanche et lundi de conger!

_10H21 - Moi je n'ai que le samedi et dimanche, mais je n'ai aucun problème à l'idée de manquer une journée de cours. :)_

_10H23 - On en rediscute plus tard. Je vais rejoindre Berry au boulot. Bonne journée Britt-Britt!_

10H23 - Bonne journée Sanny.

À peine votre discussion terminée, tu te rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Tu habites un petit logement de trois pièces et demi qui ne comprend qu'une chambre, une salle de bains et un salon/cuisine. Une chambre veut automatiquement dire un seul lit, surtout vue la grandeur de cette dernière.

Bref, tu sors en après-midi avec quelques amis de ton école. Alors que vous êtes assis à un café du coin, tu reçois enfin une réponse de la part de Rachel.

**16H47 - Idée de merde. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Santana me tuerait si elle venait qu'à savoir que nous sommes ensembles. Même si ce serait que pour la rendre jalouse.**

Tu ne t'intéresses pas à ses remarques face à ton plan et décide de lui avouer les intentions de Santana qui désir te voir.

16H49 - Elle m'a demandé que moi et elle, on se voient.

**16H50 - Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?**

16H51 - Oui.

**16H51 - Quand & où?**

16H53 - Probablement en fin de semaine prochaine, chez moi.

**16H55 - Mauvaise idée.**

16H56 - Pourquoi? Écoutes, je suis avec des copains là, maintenant. Je te récris en soirée!

Trois heures passent et tu te retrouves enfin chez toi. Tu sautes dans un bon bain chaud avec ton téléphone. Tu vois le message que Rachel t'a écris à 17H ; Faut pas que vous soyez seules. D'accord à plus.

20H12 - Si tu trouves que la voir seule chez moi, c'est une mauvaise idée, tu dois alors accepter mon plan.

**20H21 - Oublie ça. Elle pèterait un câble.**

20H22 - Et si je venais à New York et qu'au lieu, je te drague légèrement quand nous serons les trois ensembles?

**20H23 - Brittany...**

20H24 - S'te plaît?

Tu espères réussir. Non, encore mieux. Tu veux réussir à la convaincre.

**20H25 - Tu serais prête à faire quatre heures de voiture?**

20H27 - Je pourrais prendre le train.

**20H28 - T'as peur des trains.**

20H28 - Comment se fait-it que tu le sais?

**20H29 - Je le sais, c'est tout.**

20H31 - Alors, oui, je serais prête à faire tout ce chemin pour arriver à mes fins.

**20H34 - Si j'accepte, c'est bien parce que quand tu seras arrivée, tu devras m'aider avec quelques pas de danse pour mon contrôle qui se passe dans deux semaines.**

Tu cris de bonheur alors que tu te rends comptes que tu es encore dans ton bain. Pas grâve, tu es bien.

20H35 - MEEEERCII! Je t'adoreuuh! Tu me sauves la vie.

Tu l'imagines sourire à ce message. Tu souris donc à cette pensée.

**20H36 - Tu m'en devras une! :)**

20H38 - Pas de problèmes. :D

Ta conversation semble s'être arrêtée là puisque cela fait vingt minutes que Rachel ne t'as pas réécris. Tu sors de ton bain légèrement frippée des pieds. Tu décides qu'il est temps que tu annonces la nouvelle à Santana.

21H11 - Finalement c'est moi qui va venir te voir à New York.

_21H13 - Pourquoi?! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire la route?_

21H14 - En venant, je me suis dis que je pourrais en profiter pour voir Rachel. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que ta petite amie se fasse de fauses idées.

_21H16 - Depuis quand ça t'importe de voir Rachel ou non?_

_21H17 - Et j'en ai parlé avec Dani, et elle était d'accord à l'idée que je passe du temps avec toi._

Tu souris parce que tu as l'impression de déjà réussir à la rendre jalouse/incomprise.

21H18 - J'ai toujours bien aimé Rachel. Et tu en profiteras pour me la présenter cette Dani.

À chaque fois que tu lis ou écris le nom "Dani", ton visage fait une grimace de dégoût, de jalousie. C'est normal, tu croyais que Santana "t'attendait" pour te reconquérir. Mais bon, quand tu repenses à tout ça, tu te sens égoïstes. Parce qu'après tout, elle aussi, elle a le droit au bonheur.

_21H21 - D'accord. J'aurais juste aimé passer du temps seule avec toi._

21H23 - Seule avec moi? Pourquoi?

Tu crois comprendre, mais du coup, tu crois te tromper parce qu'elle n'est pas célibataire.

_21H25 - Je ne sais pas. Je voulais seulement pouvoir t'avoir pour moi seule._

21H26 - Sanny, t'es avec Dani maintenant.

_21H28 - Je sais. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ferais quoi que ce soit de déplacer?_

21H31 - Ce n'est pas de tes actions que j'ai peur, mais bien des miennes.

_21H32 - Qu'as-tu peur de faire?_

21H34 - De ne plus jamais te laisser partir.

Tu t'ouvre peut-être un peu trop à elle, mais tes doigts écrivent directement tes pensées sans ton accord.

_21H36 - Et pourquoi m'empêcherais-tu de partir?_

21H38 - Cette conversation n'est pas juste pour Dani.

_21H39 - Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de réponses._

21H41 - Tu aurais dû me les demander avant de tomber amoureuse de Dani.

Tu te sens automatiquement vraiment stupide de lui avoir envoyé ce message. Tu es blessée et tu la remballes en lui disant clairement que si elle n'était pas avec Dani, elle aurait le droit de savoir que tu l'aimes encore.

_21H45 - Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Dani._

Tu essaies de comprendre où elle veut en venir, mais tu n'y parviens pas.

21H47 - Pourquoi t'es avec elle?

_21H48 - Je l'aime bien. Elle est canon. Et le sexe est génial._

Ton coeur se brise en mille morceaux. Tu essaies de comprendre pourquoi elle est aussi directe avec toi, puisque depuis toujours, Santana n'a jamais cherché à te blesser. Tu ne réponds pas à ce message.

_21H59 - Excuse moi. Je ne cherchais pas à être autant explicite._

22H02 - Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Dani et que tu prennes ton pied.

22H03 - Le problème c'est que t'en as rien à faire que ça me blesse ou non.

22H03 - Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir parlé de mes moments au lit avec Sam.

22H04 - Tu veux tout savoir? Il était nul. Okay? Et même s'il m'aurait donné dix orgasmes en trente minutes, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé, par respect.

Tu débites ces messages un à la suite de l'autre. Tu en as marres qu'on te prenne pour une idiote qui peut encaisser à peu près n'importe quoi.

Santana ne te réponds pas., Tu te sens mal, parce que tu viens surement de retourner le couteau dans la plaie en amenant Sam dans la conversation. Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser. Elle l'a cherché.

Tu finis par t'endormir bien écrasé dans ton lit. Tu rêves à toi et Rachel. Scénario sexuel qui accompagne la scène. Troublant.

Ta semaine à l'école se déroule bien. Tu ne reparles pas une seule fois à Santana, mais tu passes des heures à discuter avec Rachel. Vendredi arrivé, tu décides d'écrire à Santana pour savoir si ton invitation est résignée.

_8 novembre 2013_

15H30 - J'suis encore invitée à venir te voir ou non?

_15H34 - Oui, tu me manques, alors j'attends probablement tes belles fesses en fin de soirée?_

Tu ne réagis pas à "tes belles fesses", parce que tu connais Santana et tu sais qu'elle parle à tout le monde de cette façon. Tu es toutefois, très contente que votre dernière conversation n'ait pas annulé vos plans.

15H36 - Je pars dans les environs de 20H. Tu sais que je préfère conduire la nuit. Je devrais être là vers minuit!

_15H38 - Parfait, je vais t'attendre. À plus._

Tu lances ton téléphone sur ton lit et ramasse quelques vêtements pour apporter. Tu traînes l'une de tes robes préférées au cas où vous sortiriez en boîte.

Tu prends une douche rapide, tu passes près de deux heures à décider quoi porter. Cela fait quand même plusieurs mois que tu n'a pas vue Santana. Oui, tu aurais dû la croiser aux funérailles de Finn, mais tu n'es restée que très peu de temps, à cause de tes cours.

Tu te coiffes adéquatement, te parfumes et souris en te regardant dans le miroir. Tu te sens prête à correctement reconquérir Santana avec l'aide de Rachel. Tu te sens mal de laisser Lord T., ton chat, seul, donc tu l'embarques dans la voiture. Pas sûre que Santana sera contente de la surprise, mais bon.

19H46 - Je m'en viens! :)


End file.
